The new primocane-fruiting cultivar of blackberry called ‘APF-153T’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of Ark. Selection A-2301T (unpatented selection)×APF-49T (unpatented selection) made in 2004. The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 2005 and planted in a field near Clarksville, Ark. (West-Central Arkansas). The seedlings fruited in the summer of 2007 and one seedling, designated APF-153T, was selected for its very large attractive fruit, very good flavor, excellent plant health, very early ripening, thornlessness, erect canes and primocane fruiting habit in 2007.